Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 9
Synopsis "Dead Man Walking" At the Metropolis Public Library, Deadshot has just shot Mitch Shelley through the head. Amanda Waller orders the Suicide Squad to bag the body and bring it back to headquarters, as soon as possible. Deadshot orders their new member, Iceberg, to procure them a vehicle. Meanwhile, it turns out that Mitch was being accompanied by a woman named Kim Rebecki. Black Spider chokes her out, and they decide to take her back to headquarters too. Elsewhere, Waller wants to get on with her new project - which Mitchell Shelley is the key to making a reality. Unfortunately, in the meantime, she has to deal with the mess that is Harley Quinn, who has suffered something of a mental breakdown since she was recaptured by the squad. In her psychological assessment, Harley denounces her assumed identity, and claims that she is now Doctor Harleen Quinzel exclusively. Waller curses, knowing that she still needs Harley, and would have let Deadshot kill her earlier if it were not so. Iceberg manages to steal a bus owned by a religious group. But, all is not right on the God-Mobile, as Light notices that Mitch's corpse has begun to glow unnaturally. Deadshot wonders if perhaps Mitch's ability to resurrect from death might be one of the numerous secrets Waller is keeping from them that could wind up getting them killed. The bus' total decimation is his answer. Mitch has come back with electromagnetic powers, and he hopes to use them to force his captors to explain why they tried to kill him, and what they have done with Kim Rebecki. Light's powers are ineffective, as Mitch simply absorbs their energy. King Shark tries to chomp down on Mitch's torso, but the Resurrection Man's blasts knock the shark down. One by one, each member of the squad faces Mitch and fails. At the last second, Light leaps onto Deadshot, saving him from taking the brunt of one of Mitch's blasts. Then, she causes a blinding flash to distract Mitch while she and Deadshot escape. Left behind, El Diablo struggles to his feet, but out of the corner of his eye, he witnesses something gruesome. In his unconsciousness, King Shark's mouth hangs open. And from it, the elongated limbs of Yo-Yo begin to extract themselves from creature's inside. In confusion, he watches Yo-Yo struggle away from the shark, and then squeeze through a storm-drain, into the sewers. As they run through the forest, Waller orders Deadshot and Light to begin Plan B. The extraction point is just yards away, and the pair run into a cave, hoping Mitch will follow. Light has begun a tirade against Waller, still overwhelmingly bitter about her sister's death. Grumpily, Deadshot uses Light's body to block one of Mitch's blasts, and hopes that it will kill her. If anyone is going to get revenge on Amanda Waller for all she's done to them, it will be him. At the Task Force X field ops centre, Kim tries to convince Waller that Mitch isn't the man that the research showed. Despite the records showing Mitch as a sociopath government operative gone rogue, something in him has changed since then. Regardless of how Rebecki feels, Waller is going to bring him in, and see what makes him tick. Deadshot narrowly escapes Mitch by bringing down a rockfall on him. Following the cave to its exit, he makes a leap down a waterfall, and into the river below. Mitch follows, but he is not as experienced as Deadshot, and ends up being killed again. Deadshot emerges from the water with the extraction team surrounding him, and they bag Mitch's corpse again. Unsure of how to prevent another resurrection, Deadshot decides that the best option would be to chop him into pieces with a chainsaw. Meanwhile, the Body Doubles watch from the bushes and report back to their employer that they have a problem. Appearances "Dead Man Walking" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **King Shark **Black Spider **El Diablo **Light (Apparent Death) **Iceberg *Kim Rebecki *Amanda Waller *Mitch Shelley *Harley Quinn *Yo-Yo *Bonny Hoffman Locations *Metropolis **Metropolis Public Library *Belle Reve *Task Force X Field Ops Center Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21734 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-dead-man-walking/37-335021/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 09